Talk:Chatnachoq
__TOC__ Maze Titles About Titles: It seems you need to get xp inside the maze to make title purchase available. I did a couple runs without xp (like 20?) and werent able to set "Maze Wanderer", as soon as I did like 7-10~ runs on easy prey runs, it got available.. just a thought? ^^ XOliver 14:47, 19 December 2008 (UTC) :: I have the second title available to me and I have only done 1 maze where I got exp. --OneWingedAngelo1 Okay.. I was able to get 2nd title w/o any xp at all. I still doubt the "1600~" statement for the 3rd title, since I'm at 2145 total marbles atm and still can't get "Maze Scholar". /sigh XOliver 01:25, 1 January 2009 (UTC) Got the 3rd title now with around 2300 points.. which is a strange number... edited to 2000~ gonna watch it on mules again to be certain.. and yea, you definately don't need to get xp in maze, Im sure now. XOliver 18:55, 1 January 2009 (UTC) Are those runes ordered somehow? Runes 106 and 109 need to be put in the list, but I'm not sure where. They cost 100 and 500 marbles respectively.--Pyree 18:50, 24 December 2008 (UTC) Due to the wide range of numbers reported for people having been able to get titles, I think the requirement may actually be COMPLETED MAZES, not number of marbles earned. Maybe 10 for #1, 50 for #2, 100 for #3? If did only "15 marble" mazes, that would be (at a minimum) 150 marbles for #1, 750 for #2, and 1500 for #3. But since the longer people do mazes, the more likely they are to get more marbles a a chunk, that would explain the higher (and varied) numbers reported. I reworked the table to make it more uniform with other tables, and to be flexible if the requirements change (i.e. - change "~160 marbles" >> "10 mazes completed". Also see my above thought for the last two titles -- would fit in with that. --ShadowsFell 20:41, 14 January 2009 (UTC) :Did a test on my mule. The first title became available upon completing my 10th maze, when I had earned a total of 202 marbles. Suspect my earlier guess of 50 for #2, and 100 for #3, aren't too far off the mark. Changed the main page, and added a verification tag to it. I guess it remains to be seen if for the first three titles you can clear ANY maze, or if it has to be Sanitization Team Alpha? --ShadowsFell 03:18, 20 January 2009 (UTC) ::i'm gonna have to say you're 100% on the mark with this. although i can't verify it with concrete proof, i know in my head it has to be true. good work^^ from what i can tell though, the completion count for the 4th title is pretty steep. i know someone with about 10k total earned marbles and still no 4th, so i would have to guess at 500 completions being needed, which makes sense. it alternates the first digit of the completion counts from 1 to 5. for example: 10, 50, 100, 500, 1000 my first assumption that 250 would be the completion count for the 4th title has already been proven wrong, so i'm going put my faith in the example i just gave. --Dorren 07:53, 27 January 2009 (UTC) :::thx :). i saw the main page was updated to say 1000 marbles for cost of 4th title ... went ahead and added your 500 mazes to page, w/ verification tag ... i think that and the 1000 mazes will probably turn out pretty accurately --ShadowsFell 23:32, 27 January 2009 (UTC) Update ... can confirm 50 mazes cleared as requirement for title #2. Just hit that on my mule. 50 mazes cleared, 1750 marbles earned total. --ShadowsFell 03:34, 10 February 2009 (UTC) General I talked to this npc at the festival. There's an option deep in her dialogue that lets you buy some stuff with gil instead of marbles. I think there was a rune and a voucher that I saw. --Headache 04:49, 18 December 2008 (UTC) Yea, so far, with only 15 maybles and 1 maze won, she lets me buy another maze voucher. -Dracko 08:18, 18 December 2008 (UTC) I believe it's only the first Tabula, M01. I guess the expectation is that once you do a basic one for gil, you'll get marbles, then you can buy the others. I also believe that over a certain # of marbles, you lose the gil option. I have 65 now, and i can't find the 100 gil option "Come on, take my gil." at all. --Skan 12:16, 18 December 2008 (UTC) *Wonder if you already have a Maze Tabula M01 in your inventory if you are unable to get another. * the Maze Tabula M01 is EX, thus you can only ever have 1 in your inventory. -- Hino 04:59, 19 December 2008 (UTC) *I'm sorry but i have to correct the above statement: You can only have 1 Maze Tabula M01 because its Rare not because it is Ex. Ex means you cannot trade it. The item happens to be both rare and EX, but just so people don't get the wrong idea from the above statement I wanted to clarify--NOiSEA 01:39, 9 February 2009 (UTC) I don't have time just yet to format this, but: Trade for a Maze Tabula 1 Maze Tabula M01 100 Maze Tabula M02 Maze Tabula M03 Trade for a Maze Voucher 1 Nothing 100 Maze Voucher 02 Maze Voucher 03 Maze Voucher 04 Maze Voucher 05 Maze Voucher 06 Maze Voucher 07 Trade for a Maze Rune 100 Class 2 Maze Rune 001 Aquan Maze Rune 002 Amorph Maze Rune 003 Bird Maze Rune 098 Insurance Contract Class 3 Maze Rune 071 Onslaught Maze Rune 072 Protection Maze Rune 075 Force of Will Maze Rune 076 Steady Mind Maze Rune 103 Amnesiac's Trial Maze Rune 104 Trial by Silence Class 4 Maze Rune 100 Trial by Velocity Maze Rune 101 Trial by Budget Maze Rune 102 Trial by Numbers 200 Class 2 Maze Rune 004 Beast Maze Rune 005 Lizard Maze Rune 006 Vermin Maze Rune 007 Plantoid Class 3 Maze Rune 021 Fire Maze Rune 022 Ice Maze Rune 023 Wind Maze Rune 024 Earth Maze Rune 025 Thunder Maze Rune 026 Water Maze Rune 027 Light Maze Rune 028 Darkness Maze Rune 073 Accuracy Maze Rune 074 Evasion Class 4 Maze Rune 099 Replenishment Contract 300 Class 2 Maze Rune 008 Undead Maze Rune 009 Arcana Maze Rune 013 Great Warrior Maze Rune 014 Tiny Warrior Maze Rune 015 Motion Maze Rune 016 Stillness Maze Rune 018 Might Maze Rune 019 Weakness Class 3 Maze Rune 079 Rapid Strike 400 Class 2 Maze Rune 095 Swift Synthesis Class 3 Maze Rune 077 Flurry of Blows Maze Rune 078 Critical Maze Rune 080 Volubility 500 Class 3 Maze Rune 029 Strength Maze Rune 030 Dexterity Maze Rune 031 Agility Maze Rune 032 Vitality Maze Rune 033 Intellect Maze Rune 034 Mind Maze Rune 035 Charisma Maze Rune 036 Hardiness Maze Rune 037 Mysticism Maze Rune 082 Prospector Maze Rune 083 Woodsman Maze Rune 084 Harvester Class 4 Nothing Class 5 Maze Rune 094 Trade for equipment 10 Eyepatch 100 Noble Poulaines Trade for a title Maze Wanderer Maze Navigator Maze Scholar Maze Artisan Maze Overlord Come on, take my gil. 100 gil Maze Tabula M01 -- 12:17, 18 December 2008 (UTC) ::* The starter runes are also available under "Come on, take my gil" if the player did not already use them and put them in their maze monger pouch. Tahngarthortalk- 07:11, 23 January 2009 (UTC) :I think that organization would make stuff a lot easier. I started reformatting the tables to kind of reflect that ... did the Equipment and Voucher/Tabula table already. --ShadowsFell 17:36, 14 January 2009 (UTC) I don't feel like editing someone else's comment, so I'll just put it here. Voucher 04 is Materialization Team, and Voucher 07 is Liquidation Team. 04 is most likely synthesis related, but no clue on what 07 is. Also, maze rune 094 is "Lost and Found" --Urth 17:36, 18 December 2008 (UTC) I took the list above and formatted the runes into a 2 col shop listing. feel free to rework it if needed. I'll tackle the Titles, Tabula, and voucher listings in a little while. -- Hino 04:55, 19 December 2008 (UTC) Class Something I've noticed. The "class" of the rune seems to be the rune's number of squares it occupies. --Goriru 07:18, 9 January 2009 (UTC)